


Something

by BlueTransmitterOffical



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Gorillaz, Marvel
Genre: Badly-Writen, Crossover, Death, Gen, Short, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTransmitterOffical/pseuds/BlueTransmitterOffical
Summary: Thanos goes to bfb world and find a singer and a tennis ball
Kudos: 5





	Something

Once Upon A Time thanos from fort- endgame appears in the bfb world and seen tennis ball and 2D from gorillaz “Hey you pice of shit”Shouted Thonos he grabs a gun from peppa pig and shoots at 2D. Tennis Ball cryed as someone from a different universe died then thanos did a default dance ant the entire universe got cold lapsed rip bfb universe 2010-2020


End file.
